New love
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: A oneshot for a friend of mine and his OC  Boy X Boy love. i haven't done these before but i hope its a good one.


**New Love**

"_Haha, look guys! A little mouse fell into our trap."_

"_Boss, shall we attack?"_

"_Yes, start the attack right away. He will regret the day he beat me."_

Shinji was out on his late night walk, just like every other night, so he could clear his head before heading to bed. However this night was different somehow, the air felt much heavier then it ever did before. 'I wonder whats..." Shinji's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a painfull scream coming from the forest. Curiousity got the best of him and he silently walked into the direction he heard the scream come from. When he arrived at the open spot in the middle of the forest he saw a group of men surrounding a young boy.

When Shinji looked around he noticed there was ice all over the place, giving a sign to him that the boy tried his best to defend himself.

'Ive had enough of it," he thought to himself as he created a circle and summoned a tornado. As it came down the tornado sucked up all of the gang members before leaving the open spot and heading towards the ocean.

Shinji didnt waste any time and ran towards the boy looking for any big wounds and felt a wave of relief when he saw everything was ok. Aside from a few bruises.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked leaning down to see the mysterious boys face. 'He's actually really cute. Why would anyone want to hurt him?'

All he got was a painfull groan coming from the boy so Shinji took him in his arms and made his way home. 'I'll look for his guild tomorrow. First i need to make sure he's ok.'

AT SHINJI'S HOME

"Let's get you fixed up first." The blonde boy said to the silent form of the stranger on his bed.

Seconds after Shinji came back with a medical treatment box along with a few bandages. When he took off the shirt of the beautiful boy lying infront of him the sight of his well built chest didn't slip his mind. This notice made a blush appearing on Shinji's face. 'Even though he's very beautiful, i'm not sure if i have a chance.' he thought as he continiued to treat the wounds.

MORNING

As soon as he got up, Shinji decided to make some tea, he was sure that the boy would want to drink something nice to drink after he woke up.

KNOCK KNOCK

'Who could that be?' Shinji walked to the front door and openend it, revealing 3 of his best friends; his younger sister Yuna, her boyfriend Natsu and Happy.

"Hiya Shinjii!" Happy said happily as he flew to the boy infront to hug him.

"Hy Happy," Shinji replied while taking a step aside to let Yuna and Natsu inside.

"We wanted to come and see if you were home and.."

"Were LUCKY!" Natsu said finishing Yuna's scentence.

"Oh my god, you guys are together too much," the blonde boy laughed. "Now your even finishing eachothers scentences."

Yuna looked at natsu's smiling face and smiled in return. While laying her head on the pink haired boy's shoulder she said "Naah."

"Guys, shh, bit quieter please, there is someone resting next door."

"OOOOH! You found a boyfriend Shin?" Natsu said in a teasing way.

Yuna poked Natsu in the side, making him look at her with the word 'what' written all over his face.

"Who's next door Shinji?" Happy asked from his comfy spot on Yuna's lap.

"A boy i found while walking in the forest yesterday evening. He was pretty beat up and i think he's from the same guild you three are." Shinji said knowing his three friend were all in the Fairy Tail guild.

"You know brother, you should join them, U might find a hot guy there that liked you back." Yuna said with a smile on her face.

SHINJI'S ROOM

'Where am i?'

"Is someone there?" the boy said quietly.

IN THE KITCHEN

"I think someone's awake, Shin." Natsu said to his friend.

"Aye, i think so too." Happy said before flying off towards the bedroom.

Just seconds after he flew of Happy returned and dragged Natsu along leaving Shinji and his sister with confused looks on their faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Natsu suddenly yelled from the bedroom.

"I JUST WOKE UP HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

Yuna and shinji looked at eachother before running to the bedroom. When they got there Yuna saw the owner of the voice that was heard earlier.

"Gray what are you doing here?"

Gray looked in the direction where Yuna and Shinji were standing and paused at the blonde's face, before looking away and saying he wanted to get dressed.

"What the hell was up with him?" Natsu asked rather annoyed.

"He was surrounded by a big gang when i found him, they were kicking him rather harsh untill i sent a tornado on their asses."

It went silent for a while untill Gray came out of the room, his chest covered in bandages. Without saying a word he went out the door.

" OI GRAY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Natsu yelled running out the door, being followed by Happy soon after.

"Maybe he knew." Shinji said looking at the floor with a sad look on his face.

Yuna looked at her brother before getting up and giving him a reassuring hug. "He will come and thank you soon. Gray just hates thanking someone when Natsu is arround."

That comment made Shinji smile.

"I've got to go now though. To prevent those two from destroying the guild along with Gajeel."

"He is one crazy guy."

"Natsu? Yea, but that's why im drawn too him" Yuna said

"No, Silly sis, Gajeel. But he's not my type." Shinji replied with a laugh.

Yuna gave her brother one last hug before running out the door searching for Natsu, who she soon found at the pond they usually go fishing.

"Couldn't find him?"

"No i couldn't see him anymore when i got outside." Natsu said to Yuna as he put his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"He'll do it when he's ready."

WITH GRAY

'Natsu you idiot. Why did you visit him now? I wanted to see if what i have felt when the guy you called shinji was standing in the door opening. I wanted to how he felt.'

While thinking about that Gray didn't notice he was walking around in circles and ended up back at the blonde boys house. After looking at it and deciding if he would go inside or not he decided to ignore the doubt and knock the door.

When Shinji opened the door he saw Gray standing in the door opening. Not knowing what to do he let Gray enter and sit down on the couch in the living room.

"Would you – would you like something to drink?" Shinji asked with a blush appearing on his face.

"Y-Yes thank you." Gray said with a slight smile on his face.

Shinji gave a small nod before heading to the kitchen.

When shinji entered the kitchen he came to a stop infront of the fridge and took out a bottle of chocolate milk. He was making sure he wouldnt spill anything and focused too much on what Gray would say when he got back he didn't hear his visitor coming into the kitchen. When Shinji put the chocolatemilk in the microwave to warm it up he turned around and got surprised.

His mysterious boy, which he now knew by the name Gray was standing only inches away from his face. Before he realised Gray leaned in closer and kissed Shinji on the lips, wrapping his arms around Shinji's waist.

The blonde quickly recovered and started to kiss back, while moving his arms around the neck of his new love.

PING

The two boys broke apart at the sound of the hot chocolatemilk that was ready. Shinji turned around to take the two cups out of the microwave and put them on the table. Before he could do anything else he got kissed once again by Gray.

"I just needed some time to figure out my feelings. But ive realised that even tho we just met there is a strong connection." Gray said as he leaned his head against Shinji's forehead.

"Gray, it feels to me as if i've known you for years."

Both leaned in until their lips barely touched and then said at the same time "I love you Gray/Shinji."

What the two lovers didn't notice was that Happy, Natsu and Yuna were peeking through the window from outside.

"I knew it." Natsu said to Yuna.

"Aye." Replied Happy.

Before Yuna could say anything Natsu lifted her up in his arms and walked off with Happy landing on his head.

"I hope they don't make it too late."

"Oh don't worry about that Natsu."

"What are you planning Yuna?" Natsu said with a devilish grin on his face causing Yuna to blush.

"Nothing," She replied with a smile. "I'm just curious."

Little did they know that both Shinji and Gray were on the couch, kissing and hugging eachother while keeping eachother close.

When Yuna, Natsu or Happy asked what happened neither Shinji nor Gray would spill anything. Leaving all that happened or could have happened to the imagination of their friends.

No one could take the happiness and love they shared away.

It might have been fresh but was very strong.


End file.
